A Second Silent Language
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: And they say learning a second language could be a waste of time -Involves CreamXTails' and AmyXShadow. Rated just to be safe- A new boy comes to Cream's high school so she asks her older adopted sister for a favor.


**Ten Years Ago, Amy's POV:**

"Amy!" A voice rang throughout the house, it wasn't Vanilla's, the sweet mother that had adopted me a few years ago, it was her fourteen year old daughter's voice, Cream.

"Yes?" I said as I peeked out from the kitchen, I saw the cream colored rabbit slipping her pink ballet shoes off at the front door and scooted them out of the way, her ear's hung down to her little cotton tail and her hair hanged down to her mid-back. Her black legging's ended at her knee's and her pink plaid skirt with a chain and a heart on it bounced with her movement's, her white button up shirt came undone at the bottom, but that happened a lot.

"I need you to take me to the Library-"

"Oh~ No, you're grounded, remember?" I said, coming out of the kitchen snacking on a cheese stick. My pink quills tied back into a high pony tail and my bangs hung annoyingly in my face, my sports bra was on and showed my toned stomach along with my jogging pants, I just got back from running with my boyfriend. No, not Sonic The Hedgehog- most popular guy on the college campus, he's engaged to the crown Princess of Knothole. My boyfriend is _Shadow The Hedgehog._ Cousin to Sonic and Scourge, yes, and twin brother to Silver. He likes to run like his cousin Sonic, but he isn't really _into_ it, luckily I'm no that bad of a runner- but less about me and more about Cream.

"I remember-"

"Then what do you need to get at the library?"

"I can't use the internet!"

"You didn't answer my question either." I pointed out, crossing my arms. Cream sighed and ran a hand through her freshly cut bangs.

"Fine, I need a book on sign language-"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"A new guy started school a few day's ago and he's deaf, I really want to be friend's with him, but he's getting picked on at the school since he can't hear. He's really super smart-"

"Sounds like someone has a crush~" I teased the younger rabbit, smiling down at her. Yes, I did say down. A flushing from down the hall caught our attention and out came Shadow T. Hedgehog in all his black furred glory.

"Hey, Rose... What soap is that? It smell's really good!" He said as he was rubbing his hand's together, looking behind him at the bathroom as he walked. I shook my head slightly.

"Really Shadow? That's _all_ you care about right now?" I pressed, looking to him, he turned his head around and blinked, looking down at Cream and myself. Yes, down.

"Oh, hey Lil' Cream Pop. What's up?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I giggled at his nick name for Cream, and the face she made.

"Oh~ Nothing much, just the fact that she's got a crush~" I teased her again, Cream huffed and crossed her arms, but smiled non-the-less.

"Oh~ Nothing much, just the fact that my sister is immature." She shot back, sticking her tongue out at me, I did the same.

"Hey, hey, hey now... That tongue is mine." Shadow smirked and I blushed slightly, looking up at him with the smallest bit of tongue sticking out. My eye's widened slightly as Shadow bent down and kissed me softly. Cream groaned and looked away, but I was lost in him. In Shadow.

-

"Are you done now?" Cream asked us as she crossed her arms. We finally broke apart and I was blushing a nice shade of red, about as red as the stripes on Shadow's quills... Speaking of the devil, he was smirking as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist and his chin rested on top of my head.

"Uhh... yes." I said weakly, embarrassed Cream had to see something like that.

"Good, can you get me books on sign language now?"

"Y-yeah... Of course!"

"Good!" Cream smiled and skipped into the kitchen, I shook my head lightly and spun around in Shadow's arms and looked up at him, he smiled down at me and kissed my nose.

"I'll see you later, hun." He said to me, I nodded slightly and smiled. Before he went though... He grabbed my head and trapped it in his arm, right in his armpit too. I held my breath as I struggled to get free from him. He only laughed and let me go. I started laughing as I started scrubbing my face.

"You're an ass!" I said to him, grabbing my car key's and ran from the house, he only followed me out and kissed my ear lightly.

"And you're an angle" Ok. That one made me blush. I hit him on the chest and pushed him away, he only laughed and started jogging away from the house back towards campus, he waved at me and I waved back. I sighed dreamily as I watched him run away, my eye's lingering a little to long on his cute little tail poking out from his running shorts.

"You're such a horn hound." Cream accused, leaning on her window seal, looking down at me. I blushed deeply and glared up at her.

"Am not! I'm still a virgin!"

"Is he?"

"Yes!"

"And how do you know that~?"

"... Do you WANT those books or not?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, Amy is the prettiest, funniest, smartest girl I know!"

"Damn right I am! I'll be back as soon as I can." I said and slipped into my car and turned the engine on, backing out of the drive way I was on my way to the library. She's to smart for her own good.

-  
><strong>Cream's POV:<strong>

I tapped the twin tailed, orange furred, baby blue eyed fox boy that was new to the school. He turned around and smiled down at me, not very far but still, I moved my hand slightly and made the single for "hello" and "my name is" then I spelt my name out. "C-R-E-A-M." The fox smiled broadly and swung his back pack over his shoulder, making the single for "hello" too.

I smiled up at him and we continued to talk like that during the lunch hour.

"Talk to me." Tails' told me in sign language. I found out that is what is foster older brother called him.

"I am." I told him back in sign language as we waited for the buses to take us home.

"No, not in sign language. I want to hear your voice." he finished off, I blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Alright... My name is Cream the Rabbit, I'm fourteen year's old, and I live with my mom and my adopted sister, Amy." Tails' smiled at me and opened his arms, I took this as a sign to hug him. I did.

-  
><strong>Ten Years Later, CurrentlyPresent, Amy's POV:**

My Name is Amy Rose Hedgehog, I'm 31 year's old with a five year old daughter and a wonderful husband, guess who? Shadow the Hedgehog. Our daughter's name is Maria Rose Hedgehog and I wouldn't trade her for the world. But enough about me, I currently stand in the altar on the Bride's Maid side, smiling and willing away the tears as I watched my 24 year old sister, Cream the Rabbit, get married to the one she loves, they've been dating for about ten years. I smiled as I watched her use the hand gesture for "I do" to the priest.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife! You may kiss the bride." With that the elder man shut his bible and smiled as Cream the Rabbit turned to Mrs. Miles Prower...

... And they say learning a second language is a waste! HA!

I smiled down at my little girl as she looked up at me with her father's gorgeous ruby red eyes, sparkling with wonder and curiosity. She's going to grow up to be wonderful, I just know it. Same as Cream and Tails' child...

... Which I heard was a few months along... But shh... Don't tell Vanilla!


End file.
